


Through the Woods

by Porg_Master



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Love, Musical, Rayllum, Song - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: Don't exactly know what I'm doing writing love songs but I guess Rayllum makes you do strange things... Oh well, hope you like it!
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to school! (For those of you still in, actually going or taking it online.)  
> Had an idea and just kinda ran with it. This is my first 'song work' (I think that's what these are called) so let me know if you like or see anything that needs change for future works.

Callum had just finished up the fire for the night and Ezran was bundled up in a heap of blankets. Rayla was on watch and soon Callum would have to trade places with her. He tried his best to get as much warmth from the flickering flames as he could before having to stand at the mouth of the cave where the warmth hardly traveled.  
“Callum?” A small voice behind him asked. Ezran was rustling around under his blankets. Zym was curled up on his right and Bait was on his left. “I can’t sleep.” Callum turned in his brother’s direction.  
“Just try to think about happy thoughts.” Callum said calmly, trying to lull Ezran to sleep with his voice. “Count some sheep or banthers or something.” Ezran shook his head in disapproval.  
“I don’t think that will work. Besides, I already tried.” Callum frowned a little. “Can you sing me a song?” Callum was slightly startled by his little brother’s question.  
“I can't sing Ezran.” Callum said dismissively, trying desperately to change the subject, he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of...  
“Why?” Ezran asked. “Are you embarrassed about it?” Callum gave an annoyed scoff under his breath.  
“Yes Ez, I’m embarrassed about my singing voice.”  
“Is it because you don’t want Rayla to hear?” Callum nearly choked on his own breath as he sat up straight and waved his hands frantically in the air.  
“What?! No! It's not that, why would you think that? Did she say anything to you? Not that I’m interested, just mildly curious.” Ezran chuckled.  
“Did she say anything about what?” Callum laughed nervously.  
“I don’t know, just anything that might involve someone.” Callum tried his best not to seem too interested in the subject but Ezran had already realised why Callum was acting so strange.  
“I see what’s happening.” Ezran began. Callum groaned.  
“Nothing’s happening! Everything is fine, you just need to go to sleep!” Callum’s voice rose as he spoke and soon Rayla had entered the cave without either of them noticing.  
“Not until you sing me the song, otherwise I’ll…” Ezran’s sentence was cut off by a familiar laugh from the mouth of the cave. The princes both shot up in alarm at the sound before quickly relaxing once they saw who it had come from.

Rayla was giggling uncontrollably as her knees sank to the floor. “Hold on, hahaha, hold on.” She stammered as she returned to her feet. Ezran was smiling now but Callum was filled with dread. How much had she heard?! “Ya mean ta tell me tha’ Mr. Jerkface dance ‘ere can sing?” Her smile was wide and Callum’s dread seemed to sink away as he gazed at her smiling face… even if it was making fun of him.  
“I never said he could sing WELL.” Rayla laughed again as Callum’s smile turned back to a frown.  
“Hey, my singing voice isn’t that bad.” He defended. Rayla looked at him, a grin was still dancing happily in her amethyst eyes.  
“Then prove it.” Ezran said as he made himself comfortable in the heap of cloths.

Wait a minute… Callum could see what his little brother was trying to do. He was trying to manipulate him into singing for him. Not gonna happen. Callum thought. Not even Ez can pull a fast one on me, i'm as speedy as lightnin’! He ain’t gonna be able to catch up to me, let alone pull a fast one. Callum stopped amusing himself and spoke up.  
“Nuh uh. I see what you’re doing. You think that because I…” Callum had just noticed that Ezran was looking at him with a very sinister look and then pointed his eyes repeatedly at Rayla. Why can I never win?  
“Come on Callum.” Rayla began. “At least let me hear a little. At least enough until he goes to sleep.”  
“No.” Callum began emphatically. “I already told you- I told him no.” Rayla looked disappointed for a moment before gazing up at him with the sweetest eyes any creature could ever make.  
“Please Callum?” She asked as her beautiful eyes momentarily entranced the lovestruck prince. He could barely move his lips as he mumbled,  
“Fine. I guess.” Callum snapped out of it and Ezran gave a satisfied look before nestling deeper into the fluffy sheets. Rayla leaned against the cave wall as she watched with anticipation. Callum gulped hard as he began…

Introducing: SING-O-RAMA!  
This highly technical way of organizing lyrics to real time events has been created by yours truly to bring about the ultimate musical experience! Please silence all cellular devices as you begin singing in your head to this highly advanced method.  
Here’s how it works… The characters that are speaking will be listed on the far right hand side, followed by words that they are speaking. Any words in italics will signify the character’s actions during the singing time or when another character moves and/or joins in the song. Ex.  
Porg Master: Begins providing an example “Make sense? Good! This is basically just a script-like format that I find works best for things like this… Enjoy!”

Callum: “Through the woods I ran.” his voice starts out a little off key but gradually gets better. “Seeking a bed, for my weary head.”

Callum: “Through the woods I ran. Hair a flutter, a breeze like butter. Seeking a place to put my sibling to sleep.” Ezran grinned as Callum continued, more seriously this time as he had caught Rayla’s awestruck gaze. She had had no idea that he could sing this well! It almost made her want to sing along.

Callum: “And through the woods I ran.” Ezran’s eyelids started to droop. “Having fun, till the day is done.” Rayla took the next verse unexpectedly.

Rayla: “Through the woods I ran.” Her voice was beautiful and Callum was completely awestruck at her soothing and melodic voice. “The sun is bright, till day turns to night.” Ezran started sleeping and a very gentle snore emitted from him.

Rayla: “And through the woods I ran. Spirits climbing, so hypnotizing. Anything to get to y…” She paused wondering if the prince would reciprocate her feelings.

Callum: “To get to you. And only you.” Rayla smiled and the two began dancing.

Rayla: “And through the woods I ran.”

Callum: “Through the woods.”

Rayla: “To start anew.”

Callum: “With someone like you.”

Both: “And through the woods I ran. I smile on my face, from your warm embrace.”

Both: “And through the woods I ran. Side by side, hand in hand.”

Callum: “Though many may try to keep my feelings pushed down or really small.”

Rayla: “But I won't let them push me down or up against this wall.”

Callum: “My love for you will shine so bright.”

Rayla: “My heart sings for only you tonight!”

Callum: “Tonight!” The pair paused as they realised they were mere inches away from each other’s faces. Their bodies were pressed together and their arms were wrapped around each other. They began singing softly as they remained in their places.

Both: “Through the woods we ran. Our love connected in the stars, an anthem in our hearts.”

Both: “And through the woods we ran. Our burning desire, our hearts on fire,”

Callum: “Our love will always stay strong,”

Rayla: “We’re right where we belong,”

Callum: “Just to feel your touch,”

Rayla: “You mean so much,”

Both: “To me.”

The two stood, entranced in each other’s eyes. A smile crept its way onto Callum’s face and his face went hot and red as soon as he realised how close he was to her! They were chest to chest, their bodies pressed closely against one another. Callum saw his opportunity and ceased it.  
Callum pressed his lips into Rayla’s as the elf gave a slight ‘hmm?’ of surprise before succumbing to the kiss. Callum reeled away.  
“I-I’m sorry.” He stuttered awkwardly as he moved away. “I-I got carried away, next thing I new, my lips were way ahead of me and I-.”  
“Shut up.” Rayla interrupted as Callum looked down in confusion.  
“Wait wha-.” He was cut off as Rayla took the initiative and returned Callum’s kiss. She gripped his scarf to pull him closer to her which Callum quickly did and without complaint. The kiss broke as Callum wrapped his arms around her waist. Rayla did the same.  
“Wow.” Callum mumbled as they bent forwards to kiss yet again. Ezran smiled as he layed in the blankets, one eye half open.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a REALLY good 'song work' (I'm assuming its called that) called "Right Here, Right Now" I really like it and highly recommend you guys check it out if you liked or kinda liked this one.  
> Have A great year! (Whether it be school or just another year in life)


End file.
